


You're My Discretional Sin

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, sliver of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: Coming home to find Rick in your living room was not what you were expecting. Once he finds out what you've done, he has a very specific punishment to ensure it doesn't happen again (or maybe it will)





	You're My Discretional Sin

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for the Rick & Morty fandom. Feel free to check out my other works for other fandoms at thenoellalee.tumblr.com

You enter your house after running a few errands to see Rick sitting in the large chair in your living room with a stern look across his face.

“Uh, hi Rick. Didn’t expect to see you here today.”

“You r-really think I wouldn’t find out?”

Your heart starts hammering as your mind quickly start racing to figure out what he’s talking about. “Uhh…”

“Why were you in my garage?”

Your eyes widen and you stammer, “I was just curious about your work. Beth let me in.”

Rick stands up and walks over towards you. His hand grasps your chin and turns your head so you’re forced to look him in the eyes. “Baby girl, you know the rules.”

“I know Rick. I was just curious. It won’t happen again! I swear.”

He lets go of your face and backs up to sit back in the chair. “Baby, you know I can’t let this go.”

“Rick please-”

He cuts you off by raising his hand. “I want you across my lap.”

You stare at him, unsure if he’s being serious.

“Now.” Very serious it seems.

You drop the bags you’re holding and walk over to where he’s sitting. He pats his lap and you practically jump down, afraid of what he will do if you don’t follow his orders quickly enough. You arch your back so your ass is sticking up because you know that’s how he likes it. You have one hand on the chair to support yourself while the other is wrapped around his slim leg. “You’ve been very naughty princess a-and you know what that means.”

You brace yourself for your punishment, while secretly enjoying the close contact with Rick. Your body tenses with anticipation. Rick slides one hand up your leg and a cross your ass to lift up your shirt, before wiggling down your pants, giving him full access to you. He cups one cheek before giving it a gentle smack and you have to fight back a moan and the urge to wiggle in his lap. He trails small circles on the back on your thighs, causing tingling in between your legs.

Whack! You gasp as Rick’s open palm connects with one cheek. Whack! You moan from the impact of this one. He gives you a few more slaps before his cool hands rub your sore cheeks. You moan and wiggle at the sensation while imagining what else those long fingers of his could be doing.

He presses on hand against your back to keep you still. “I didn’t say you could move.” Oh god, this is becoming delicious torture. His hand comes down again and causes a yelp to come out of you.

You anticipate for another smack but instead his fingers make their way through your folders and slowly rub you. Rick touching you so intimately after the abuse your ass has recently taken has you writhing on his lap but it earns you another spank. You don’t care at this point. It’s bringing you mass amounts of pain and pleasure.

You can feel his erection under you, poking into your stomach. Your squirming and moaning on top of him must be driving him crazy but he is showing mass amounts of self-control. One finger continues to rub your clit while to others enter you. You clamp down around him as he continues to probe inside of you.

Your back arches off him slightly as he hits your g-spot and he continues working you over with a come-hither motion. Your moans become louder as you begin to reach your climax.

“Don’t you dare. You will not come until I give you permission.”

Sensing your peak, he withdrawals his fingers and you moan out of frustration. He begins rubbing your sore cheeks before giving you another smack. “Come on baby girl. Tell daddy how much you love it when I spank you.”

“I love it!”

Smack! “And are you going to go through my stuff again?”

“No!”

“I-I don’t believe you baby. You’re soaked from this. Anything to get attention, right?”

You groan in frustration, knowing that Rick was right. You hate to admit it but you have it bad for a man who’s twice, maybe even three times your age.

Rick grabs your hair, pulling back and demands that you stand up. You scramble off his lap, standing in front of him. He orders you to take off all your clothes before coming to sit on his lap.

Rick sits you on the outside of his thighs, straddling his waist. Balancing your hands on his shoulders, fingertips dig into the flesh there as he nibbles along your collarbone and down to your breasts. He pushes his pants down to mid-thigh. He starts off by slowly sliding his cock between your legs, coating himself in the wetness there, rubbing against your most sensitive parts but never quite entering.

As Rick slides past your opening again you can’t help a small frustrated noise escaping. You’re eager for him to close the last distance and sheath himself inside you as far as he possibly can. Looking at him, he’s smirking and you know he’s just teasing mercilessly because he can.

Finally, out of all patience himself, he grabs your hips roughly and brings your body down onto him in one sharp, fluid movement until you are sitting on his thighs, balls pushed tight against your backside.

“Oh yes,” you groan. This is wonderful. You delight in being gloriously full as his hard cock rubs against your inner walls, sending tendrils of pleasure up your spine to the base of your neck. Rick hands help you as you bounce up and down, every inch of him rubbing perfectly inside of you.

“You like that baby? You like bouncing on this old man dick?”

You can’t do anything but moan in agreement, focusing on the full feeling of him finally being inside of you. Continuing to bounce on top of him, you move your hands from around his shoulders to his hair, pulling slightly and increasing your pace. He lets out a moan of pleasure.

Your heels dig into the chair, trying to go faster. Rick instead stops his upwards thrusts into you and pulls out. Your pussy clenches around him, urging him to stay. You whine out his name as a curse since you were so close.

“On your knees,” he demands as he pushes you away.

You shakily nod your head and do as you’re ordered, slowly turning around and sinking down onto your knees. You feel your body silently chiding you for releasing him before you were able to cum and wince slightly at the soreness between your legs.

Finally, having turned all the way around, Rick wasted no time pulling your hips closer to him. You leaned forward on your forearms and raised your hips in the air, presenting yourself to the older man. He seems pleased as he moans at the sight of you presented to him. He gives you a swift slap to your ass, chuckling at your whining beneath him.

“So eager,” he said as he kneads and spreads your ass in his hands. You turn your head to watch him sink to the floor and align his mouth with your mound.

“Rick-”

“Daddy,” he said before drawing a slow lick from your clit to asshole. You moaned into the floor beneath you.

“Daddy please,”

“You taste delicious but I’ll have to eat you out later.”

He straightens up and his large hand wraps around your throat as he pushes himself back into you. You moan loudly as your body takes him. He squeezes your throat as he begins to pump himself faster than you were fucking before.

“That’s right,” Rick groans into your ear, causing a shiver to course through your body. “Take me like the little whore I know you are.”

You moan his name as he increases the pressure on your neck. Your oxygen began to run low and your vision begins to darken. He kisses your cheek as your body clenches around his; silent praises are whispered against you about how good of a girl you are as you began to buck back into him.

“Tell me t-that you want my cum,” he practically groans as he tightens his grip around your throat. The feeling of your orgasm approaching.

“I want it,” you managed to say before all air was cut off.

“Tell me l-like you mean it,” he growls, letting up some of the pressure on your neck.

“I want it, please daddy!”

He keeps thrusting into you but his coordination is beginning to waver. A heavy weight is building low in your stomach, pushing you ever closer to an orgasm. You know it’s going to be a strong one from being denied twice before. Rick jams his fingers between you and floor, dancing over your clit. You come apart on him in moments, whimpering and moaning as waves of pleasure ripple from between your legs. You hear Rick hiss as you tighten around him, pushing him over the edge as he cums into you.

You collapse on the floor, panting heavily from your previous activities. You feel a trickle escape your body onto your thighs as Rick pulls out of you. You roll over onto your back and Rick leans over and kisses you passionately on the lips. It’s a possessive, bruising kiss but you won’t complain about the rare moment of intimacy from Rick.

You smile up at him and he brushes a few stray hairs from your face. His breath also returning to normal.

“How about we eat and then I eat you for dessert?”

“Deal!”


End file.
